


Forgiveness

by CleoBirdwell



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Healing, Post-Canon, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBirdwell/pseuds/CleoBirdwell
Summary: A brief post-canon story going into a little more depth on niche character relationships.
Kudos: 11





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> A brief post-canon story going into a little more depth on niche character relationships.

Scorpia’s first ball was going great. Better than great really. With Perfuma’s help: planning, decorating, creating invites, and basically everything else, it was never really in question. The ball itself was perfect, but it didn’t make anything better. Scorpia was experiencing a feeling that wasn’t new to her but was certainly rare and unwelcome -- frustration.

“I just don’t understand how she can still hold a grudge against you. Etheria has been at peace for years.”

Catra is leaning against her throne and Perfuma sits opposite. Most of the guests had already arrived and the formal greetings were finished, which gave Catra the opportunity to catch up with the two princesses. Since the war had ended Catra would make frequent trips to the Freight Zone and was never surprised to see Perfuma there. Bright Moon was her new home and she felt at ease with Adora but whenever she was alone the blinding lights and rich aesthetic were a lot for her to adjust to and she wasn't sure she wanted to. The Freight Zone held a lot of bad memories and she never wanted to live there again, but for better or for worse it shaped her into the person she was today and each trip helped her better understand that. Watching it evolve under Scorpia's leadership and Perfuma's guidance a lot of the terrain lost its edge and gained a new beauty.

“You’ve got to see if from her perspective. I’ve done a lot of bad things, some of the worst against her.”

Scorpia pondered that for a second.

“But she doesn’t treat me that way and you’ve been trying so hard to atone for it all. Not to mention...I mean...you’re Catra! How could anyone stay mad at you?”

Catra flinched at this. She still struggled to accept how quickly Scorpia decided to forgive her, but that was just who she was. Scorpia always saw the best in everyone and Catra just wanted to live up to that. Perfuma was listening to their conversation intently. She could tell something was eating away at Scorpia during the festivities and she was glad Scorpia was getting her chance to express herself.

“I think Catra is correct. The road to redemption is tricky and obscured. Healing takes time and sometimes the pain can be too much.”

Scorpia looked down at this remark. Perfuma and her had discussed this subject before.

“I know, but...I just want all of my friends to be...friends.”

Catra pushed off the throne and pivoted to look at Scorpia.

“It’s just the way it is. Sometimes you just aren’t forgiven but that doesn’t stop you from trying. I have to do whatever good I still can.”

Scorpia looked up at Catra. She had become much more open about her feelings.

“You really have changed. Where did you learn to be so honest?”

Catra caught both of their eyes.

“I learned from the best.”

She bowed and began to make her way back to the party.

\------------------------------

Adora was sitting with Mermista and Seahawk when she caught Catra approaching.

“Hope you don’t mind if I cut in and steal Adora away.”

Mermista grew cold and shot daggers at Catra. Catra saw Mermista but didn't waver. The other princesses were quick to forgive but they hadn’t seen Salineas after the Horde had conquered it. She knew Catra did a lot to save Etheria but even still. She lost friends, she lost her home. When the war finished it didn’t wash away all of her hate. She didn’t resent the other princesses, they all had their own hardship, but she was envious of their strength.

Catra reached down for Adora’s hand and Mermista slammed her fist onto the table. She wore her heart on her sleeve and the conversation with Adora sans Catra had been so nice. Everyone quickly turned to look at her; everyone but Adora. She took her eyes off Catra’s to view this discrepancy and started to open her mouth but hesitated. Whenever Adora was with friends she had this glow to her but when she looked at Catra it was different. Adora loved all her friends unconditionally but she could never truly trust that their love in return was unconditional. She had been conditioned by Shadow Weaver that she was only loved when she was useful and though she knew she was loved by her friends, she could never fully realize if they loved her for her or if they loved her for She-Ra. She had made a lot of progress but when Adora looked at Catra it was clear, there was a purity still caught in her. Catra made her shine.

Mermista gritted her teeth, looked between the two, and sighed.

“Whatever...”


End file.
